


don't think, just love

by dunkindonts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, awkward grocery store convos about ur sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: Suga returns with his tomatoes, hip checking Daichi as he sets them in the cart. “So?”“So what?” Daichi glances at the assortment of frozen pizzas beside him. “Are you trying to convince me to get the one with the super spicy sausage again?”“No, goofus. You. Tied up.” Suga laughs. “You didn’t give me an answer.”“Uh.” Daichi says, intelligently.





	don't think, just love

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh hi this is my first haikyuu!! fic so i'm pumped but also super nervous i hope u Like
> 
> super big thanks to [pageleaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf) once again for cheerleading me <33
> 
> title is from [(stop) just love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzkTJF0Jw-A)
> 
> also i did tag dom/sub undertones but it's super super mild just kind of the automatic power shift that comes with one partner being tied up

“How do you feel about being tied up?”

Daichi drops the can of soup he’s studying directly onto his foot. “What.”

“You know, during sex.” Suga doesn’t look up from the grocery list. “We need to go back to produce, I forgot the cherry tomatoes.” 

“Suga,” Daichi says, checking the aisle for innocent customers who really don’t need to hear his boyfriend loudly discussing their sex life. “We’re grocery shopping.”

“I know. You just dropped a can of soup on your foot. Are we stating the obvious?” 

“Why did you think the soup aisle was the best place to bring up bondage?” 

Suga shrugs. “I’ve just been wondering about it for a while.”

Daichi thinks that’s the end of the conversation, at least until they’re back in the relative privacy of their thin-walled apartment. He makes his way to the freezer section on his own, absently imagining Suga displayed in front of him, deep red rope crisscrossed and starkly outlined against his pale skin. Shit. 

Suga returns with his tomatoes, hip checking Daichi as he sets them in the cart. “So?”

“So what?” Daichi glances at the assortment of frozen pizzas beside him. “Are you trying to convince me to get the one with the super spicy sausage again?” 

“No, goofus. You. Tied up.” Suga laughs. “You didn’t give me an answer.”

“Uh.” Daichi says, intelligently. 

“I can rephrase,” Suga tilts his head to the side appraisingly and shoots Daichi a look thoroughly inappropriate for the current setting. “How do you feel about me tying you up so I can have my way with you?”

“Positively. I feel positively about that.”

“Okay.” The aura of sexual allure he’d been radiating for the past few minutes drops away suddenly, leaving only the normal soft Suga, squinting at his ice cream options. 

Daichi is ninety-nine percent positive that that’s not all there is to this talk and he was all for continuing it at home, preferably sans several layers of clothing, but now he’s intrigued. And Suga’s being coy, which is Suga being Suga, but there’s also the possibility that he got so distracted he didn’t consider other possibilities. 

He nudges Suga’s shoulder with his own. “What about you?”

“Hm?” 

“What about me tying you up?” 

“Oh.” Pink rushes across Suga’s cheeks, reaching across the bridge of his nose and to the corners of his eyes. “I didn’t think about that.”

“I think you’d look pretty.”

Suga sucks in a quick breath and his grip on the cart tightens a little. He’s good at controlling his emotions but Daichi has known Suga for years and can tell when he’s dealt a hard hit. He can wait. 

“Well,” Suga says finally; he stops weighing the different benefits of coffee versus mint chocolate chip and drops them both in the cart. “I guess we’ll see.” 

 

[…]

 

“Okay, do you feel good?”

Daichi takes quick stock of his body, making sure nothing is twinging when it shouldn’t be, that he can still freely wiggle his fingers. His arms are caught behind his back, leaving his chest stretched and open and vulnerable. Suga is hovering above him, sitting back on his heels and worrying at his lower lip. Honestly? Daichi feels _great_. 

“Words, Daichi.” 

“Yeah,” He says, words coming out cracked and breathless, “Yeah, I feel good.” 

“Good.” Suga pecks Daichi’s lips once and pulls back. “You know the safeword?”

Daichi grits his teeth. “Shiratorizawa.” 

“That’s my boy.” Suga pats his cheek and shifts his legs so his knees are bracketing Daichi’s thighs. “You look gorgeous.” 

And then he surges forward for a kiss. The shifting of his hips causes their cocks to brush and the sudden friction causes Daichi to gasp into Suga’s mouth – which, in hindsight, was probably Suga’s intention. The kiss gets sloppy quickly, devolving until Suga abandons Daichi’s mouth for his neck. Daichi tips his head back so the line of his throat is more exposed and points a clear path to his chest.

Suga takes the hint and bites around Daichi’s pecs until Daichi is hissing through his teeth. He continues his way down, stopping to nip at Daichi’s inner thighs until his legs shake. He runs a hand along Daichi’s length once, twice, before pausing to look up and letting Daichi’s cock bounce against his cheek. 

Daichi blinks. “You tied me up just so you could suck my dick?” 

“Not just.”

He doesn’t clarify at all, just swirls his tongue around the head of Daichi’s cock and slides down in a practiced motion. He’s done this so many times before but it never gets old, it’s just now he knows how to work Daichi up even faster. He knows when to hum and when to pull back and tighten his hand around the base of Daichi’s cock, he knows that Daichi likes when he looks down and sees that Suga’s eyes are closed because he’s concentrating on making Daichi feel good. 

“Suga,” Daichi groans, “Suga, I’m close –“

Suga hollows his cheeks one last time and pulls off, trailing his tongue on the underside of Daichi’s length. He bobs forward again and a second later, Daichi comes.

Suga downs it like a champ.

“Fuck, Suga.”

Suga looks up with half-lidded eyes.

“Come up here.” There’s nothing sexy about trying to wiggle your way back into your restrained boyfriend’s lap but Suga kind of makes it work. He’s back between Daichi’s thighs and Daichi looks so adoring he can’t take it.

Daichi tilts his chin forward a little. “Kiss me?”

“I just swallowed your come.”

“Eh.” Daichi shrugs as best he can. “Tasted worse. C’mere.” 

Suga ducks his head and seals their lips together, trying to push all of his emotion into the one kiss. Daichi’s lips are a little chapped – Suga will give him the lip balm talk again later – but it’s still good and so familiar and for a moment they’re back in the club room at Karasuno, sneaking a make-out session during lunch. 

“Can you untie me?” Daichi asks, breaths coming a little heavy. 

Suga immediately pulls back. “Is everything okay?”

Daichi blushes. “I wanna touch your hair.”

“Whiny Daichi.” Suga kisses the corner of his mouth. “Let me help.”

Suga reaches for the first of the knots around Daichi’s wrists and steadily works through them all. When he’s finished he throws the rope to the floor and collapses basically on top of Daichi, breathing hard. Daichi’s hand immediately comes up to rest in Suga’s hair, fingers twining through the soft strands as Suga lazily grinds against his hip. 

He tugs Suga’s hair a little to get his attention. “Wanna fuck my thighs?” 

Suga drops his face into the pillow and mumbles something.

“What?”

“You’re a beautiful man, Sawamura Daichi.”

“What is it with you and my thighs?” 

“Daichi,” Suga says seriously, “your thighs saved my life.”

“I,” Daichi huffs out a breath as Suga drops down on his abdomen, digging in the bedside table for lube. “I don’t think that’s true.”

Suga pats at Daichi’s hip. “Flip over.”

“Eager.” Daichi props himself up on his elbows and presses a kiss to Suga’s mole. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Suga hums and relaxes into a kiss, letting Daichi run his hands down his back, hesitating over Suga’s ass. As soon as he makes a grab for it, Suga pulls back. “Uh-uh, flip over.” 

Daichi complies and Suga makes quick work of drizzling lube all over Daichi’s thighs and slicking up his own cock. He lines up and pushes his way in the space between, sighing as he’s mostly surrounded. He lays himself across Daichi’s back and Daichi reaches up to tangle his hand in Suga’s hair. 

“That’s not gonna be comfortable for very long.” His breath brushes against Dachi’s throat and Suga delights in watching him shiver before he responds. 

“You’re not gonna last that long.”

Suga drops his face further into the crook of Daichi’s neck, inhaling the scent of him. “Asshole.”

“Am I wrong?”

Suga ignores him in favor of thrusting again, trying to find a comfortable rhythm. Once he does, he’s loathe to admit Daichi is right, and in an embarrassingly short amount of time he’s perilously close. He’s given up talking, focusing on the movement of his own hips and Daichi pulling at his hair. He starts leaving open-mouthed kisses along Daichi’s neck and shoulder as his thrusts get more erratic. He curls his back when he comes, cutting off his moan by biting into the meat of Daichi’s shoulder. 

Suga slides off Daichi’s sweat-slick back, collapsing onto the mattress with a slight bounce. “Next time, I’ll ride you.”

Daichi imagines it for a second. The current sparking under his skin as he lays, restrained. Mostly he thinks of Suga, first leaning over him with a playful grin, then bouncing above him, wild and wanting. 

Suga slaps at his chest. “What’re you thinking about, dork?”

“You.” Daichi says truthfully, unable to help the soft smile that spreads across his face. He brushes Suga’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “I love you.”

“I know.” Suga grins, satisfied, and snuggles into Daichi’s side.

“We’re gonna be gross when we wake up.”

“Don’t care.” Suga throws an arm over Daichi’s waist, barring him from leaving the bed. “Sleep, Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> there'll be a second chapter to this at some point where suga gets tied up but i don't know when sorry ah
> 
> EDIT 8/28: would u believe that this fic has been posted for almost a month and i only just realized that japanese grocery stores probably do not have the same readily available items as american ones
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopewhirl) | [tumblr](https://transvityaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
